Trifecta
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the Solitaire3 community at LiveJournal. Claim: Son Goku.No pairings or shounenai. A little of everything.1.Into the Spring. 2.MeatBun Dreams. 3.For a second.
1. Into the Spring

Document Opened: 07/23/2007, 03:45am.

Authors Note:

For the Solitaire3 community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Son Goku.

Theme/Prompt: 1. Season's beginning.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

Extra Note: Chibi-Goku. After Sanzo freed him.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\/////////

Winter could be a scary time, everything would become silent and there was nothing to be seen. It was those times that he would feel most alone.

That's why he liked it when the signs of Spring started to show, The white snow would melt at the warmth of the sun and the life would return.

The newly arrived Spring was still a little cool but nice. He was careful to make sure no one was looking and he snuck over to the Merciful Goddesses peach tree.

And now he liked the season even more since he could see it up close. He walked away happy, eating on a peach he had gotten.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\///////

Authors Note:

A couple of parts might be a little off, but I'm happy with how it came out.:).

Later! 07/23/2007, 04:04am.


	2. MeatBun Dreams

Document Opened: 07/23/2007, 04:17am.

Authors Note:

No.2. For the Solitaire3 community over at LiveJournal.

Claim: Son Goku.

Theme/Prompt: No.11. Infinitude.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Extra Note: Also a little bit of a parody of that scene in Dexter's Laboratory where he's dreaming and there's an endless amount of burgers and when he wakes up he says something like "Ooh da lolly, I better become a vegetarian."

_Dream. _Normal.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\

_He wasn't quite sure where he was or why, but there were allot of meat-buns to his right and he was hungry. _

_Deciding he simply couldn't let good food go to waste, he sat down cross-legged and picked up a meat-bun and ate it. _

_This went on for a few minutes and it seemed like the pile never got smaller. _

_He was enjoying the variety of meat-buns up until he felt something poking his shoulder. _

_He turned around but there was nothing there._

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\////////////

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Hakkai smiling.

"It's time to get up, Goku. We'll be leaving after breakfast."

He left Goku to get ready, The boy in question was still half way awake and remembered the dream.

And one thought stood out to him at the moment.

_'I wanna go back to sleep.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I kind of like how this came out.-.

Later! 07/23/2007, 04:39am.


	3. For a Second

Document Opened: 07/23/2007, 04:45am.

Authors Note:

The final one. These have been fun.:).

For the Solitaire3 community over at LiveJournal.

Theme/Prompt: No.9. False Reflection.

I was wondering which one to do as the last one and I did have this one and another in mind, But I thought ending it with 9 would be appropriate.;).

Claim: Son Goku.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\

Today just him and Gojyo were getting the supplies. Hakkai was tending to Sanzo's bandage's and after that he had to feed Hakuryu.

He knew he was being oddly silent, but he couldn't help but to have some lingering thoughts of what he'd done yesterday

He had only wanted help Sanzo, Not injure everyone. Hakkai and Gojyo didn't act angry at him but he still couldn't help but feel Guilty.

///////////\\\\\\\\\//////////

One of the first things that they were to get was more bandages and the two turned into a general store that was near where they were staying. Gojyo was walking in front and Goku wasn't far behind.

They walked past the candle section and were passing by some mirrors of all variety when Goku thought he saw himself as Seitan Taisei and stopped for a second to look again. It was nothing.

"What's the matter monkey, never seen yourself before?"

Gojyo had seen the monkey stop and looked at one mirror almost puzzled.

"Forget it, and don't call me monkey. Water sprite."

Goku started to walk off past Gojyo.

Gojyo stopped the boy by gripping his shoulder lightly.

"This is about yesterday, isn't it?"

Goku looked at the ground. "I could have killed all of you. I don't really remember what happened but I know I wanted blood."

Gojyo put his arm half way around him and ruffled his hair.

"Like you could kill me. Not in this life or any other. Come on, we still have stuff to do."

He started on ahead. Goku shook his lightly. He still felt bad about what had happened, Maybe it would go away after Sanzo woke up. He went to catch up with Gojyo.

////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\/////

Authors Note:

I had a little bit of a rush on this one. So not to sure about it.

Later!-. 07/23/2007, 06:29am.


End file.
